


Wings

by chelonianmobile



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelonianmobile/pseuds/chelonianmobile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Result of me being tired of the wing-colour debate, plus a Lovecraft reference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

Demon wings are the same as angel wings. But no two sets of wings on either side are _exactly_ the same.

Beelzebub and Metatron bore flames instead of feathers, red and gold.

Azrael's were wing-shaped holes in space, star-sprinkled.

Hastur, since the incident at Arkham, had become famous among demonologists for his wings; brimstone yellow. Ligur's were shadowy grey. Vague memories of gold and silver wings occasionally nagged at Crowley.

As he sat beside Aziraphale, the angel's white wings brushed against Crowley's black. One like pearl, the other like an oil slick. Both shone with rainbows, in the right light.


End file.
